embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Areatha, "The Ancient Wanderer"
Areatha, "The Ancient Wanderer" Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan would like to note that this is what is currently known about Areatha, and is quite possibly missing a massive amount. range is what Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan thinks it is plus on range means Klovis-Ultan is unsure of the limit on that side. Age: approximately 20,000 years M: 20-25- Areatha has an incredible wealth of experience in combat and comparatively little in commanding others, though given her age that is still more command experience than many human generals. I: 30-35- While Areatha is not well-suited for deception she has some experience in it and can be very stealthy when she needs to be. A: 15-20- Areatha is not exactly the best organised of people, though she can at least keep track of her reagents when she needs to. L: 50-52- Areatha possesses a wealth of knowledge about Avernus that only the Great Ones can exceed. She also knows countless secrets of the Warp that she has discovered or been shown over the years. P: 52-58- Areatha has the will to stand in the presence of Exalted Greater Daemons of all types and not be swayed. D:22-27- Areatha is used to meeting and befriending new peoples, though her wandering ways have prevented her from developing her social skills as much as you would expect for one of her age. C: 50-55- Areatha is a terrifyingly skilled warrior who has honed her skills on the dangers of Avernus for millennia. Psychic Power: 55-59- Areatha is a psyker of incredible power, nearing the upper limits of what can be classified as Alpha. Control: 60+ - Areatha's control over her power is as far as Ridcully can see perfect, which given the power she commands is terrifying. Transcendent Control Trait: ??? (infinite psychic multitasking, on-the-spot power creation and optimisation, ??)- Areatha seems to be able to use hundreds of different psychic powers simultaneously without issue and seems to be able to create psychic powers at will. Paragon Learning Trait: ??? Paragon Combat Trait: ???- (can re-roll all combat rolls, forces enemies to re-roll crits)- Areatha's style of combat is by no means elegant, but its very simplicity gives it an almost beautiful efficiency. Paragon Power Trait: ??? Paragon PietyTrait: ??? Gene-Forged Pskyer (+5P, +5C, +5 Control, +2 all other stats, 37 power, *108 power multiplier, less likely to die, bonus to using Avernite powers, can use species restricted Avernite powers)- Areatha was the only success of a project in the Dark Age of Technology to create a powerful, stable psyker by melding human DNA with genes from the wildlife of Avernus. The Ancient Wanderer (+5I, +12L, +10P, +5D, +15C, +3 Power, +10 Control, -1M, -3A, +20 to all rolls, +100 to all diplomacy rolls or lore rolls related to Avernus, near impossible to kill)- Areatha has been exploring Avernus for twenty thousand years learning what she could from it. As well as honing countless talents to a fine edge this has given her an unrivaled knowledge of Avernus, and made her into a legendary figure among the peoples of Avernus. True Omnimancer (+15L, +10P, +10 Power, +20 Control, +3 all other stats, +80 to using psychic powers of all types, can use every discipline of psychic powers known and several unknown)- Areatha has studied countless ways of using her psychic powers over the millennia, and mastered them all. This ranges from the well known Imperial disciplines to Avernite creations such as Songweaving, Runecrafting, Alkahestry and many others. Ancient Weaponmaster (+12C, +3 to all other stats, +180 to all combat rolls, less likely to die)- Areatha has been wielding her Axe and Bow since before the Great Crusade. In this time she has developed a level of skill with them that few in that galaxy can mach, and even fewer exceed. In fact given how rarely the bow is used as a weapon it is likely that Areatha is the galaxy's best archer. Bane of Chaos (+1M, +4I, +3L, +10P, +5C, +4 Power, +6 Control, +100 to all rolls against Chaos, +100 to all rolls against daemons)- Areatha has fought against Exalted Greater Daemons of four of the five Great Gods of Chaos in her time, and come out alive from each battle. While her other feats against the forces of Chaos are not so attention-grabbing she has still met the forces of Chaos in battle countless times, and almost always triumphed. Areatha, the Ancient Wanderer is possibly the last survivor of the Dark Age colonisation of Avernus, born as a genetic engineering experiment just years before the fall of Helheim. Areatha was raised from a young age by the Sirens until she left them to explore Avernus. Since then she has traveled through almost every land on, in, and under Avernus and lived among almost all of the peoples of the world, and many of the guardians. According to Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan despite the fact that Areatha is human, or at least mostly human, she does not consider that fact to be of any real import and views Hummanity as no different from any starfaring Xenos species. It was only thanks to some timely warning by Ridcully that a disaster was avoided at this revelation. Areatha is an intensely curious woman and would welcome the opportunity to live among humanity for a few decades, though she is clear that while she will be a good guest and follow your customs she would not feel obligated to follow your orders under any circumstances. In person Areatha is a highly empathetic, almost aggressively cheerful and whimsical woman who cares nothing for organisations of any type and much for people. While she is at least serious when dealing with the threat of Chaos you will never be able to get on with her, a situation that is entirely mutual.